Disaster strikes...
by Little green
Summary: What are seven ex-Gundam pilots doing in a hospital?? O_O;;;


Hello! I'm almost done with next part of Trick riding, this is just for fun, hope you'll like it! ^_^ Disaster strikes at the hospital!!   


The holy Disclaimer : Pffff... Not mine. Happy??   
  
  
  
  
  


Disaster strikes.   
  
  


_The setting is long hospital corridors. Seven suspect individuals are staring, glaring, gazing, smirking, beaming, grinning, frowning, their noses flattened against a window._   


W - I knew it... I told you I knew it.

D - Knew what?

W - Winner is a weakling.

Q - Pardon?

W - See... See! It was even written in your gene pool!

Q - _Sweatdrops>_ What the...

W - _Points with his finger>_ You dishonored us! You produced an onna!

Q - _Imitates Chubby Chucker's "Twist">_ Really? At least I have a baby!! Look at this in the cradle! Is it a boy? Nooo! Is it a girl? Noooo! Is a porcupine? Noooo! Is it Wufei's son? Yeeees!

W - _Purple>_ I... I... How dare you?! At least, MY son doesn't have freakin' forky eyebrows!!

Q - She doesn't!!

W - I can see them!

Q - Lies!

D - Ah yeah! Lookie Q-man! She has lil' tiny forky eyeb-

Q - _Fumes> _Anyway. What is your problem with bidirectional eyebrows?

D - _Sweatdrops>_ Huh... No it's... It's cute and... Different...

Q - _Ultimate death glare>_ Chapter closed.

W - Still.

Q - _Ultimate Zeroed hell glare>_ ...

T - _Makes faces through the window>_ Guili guili guili!! (1)

All (Even Heero, yes!) - o_O;

T - What?

D - Ah... Errm...

H - If you talk to him like this, he will end up like Maxwell.

T - _Takes his serious look>_ Right.

Q - Aaaaww! He's so cuuute!

W - At least, it's a MALE.

Q - _Autocombustion-inducing-glare>_ I plan to have fifty eight kids. I will have TWO boys.

D - _Frowns>_ Something is not right. _Runs away>_ Wait for me.

W - Maxwell has gone crazy. Again.   


_Duo comes back, threatening a nurse._   


D - I TELL YOU IT'S NOT MINE!! YOU MADE A BOO BOO!

Nurse - _Shields her head with her arms>_ But Mister, I can assure you...

D - Just LOOK! It's pretty obvious!!

Q - What's the matter? Why wouldn't he be your child?

W - Because he looks clever?

T - _Makes faces to the cradle>_ ...

H - DNA testing.

D - I don't give a shit about his DNA!!! Just look at it!! It's not mine!!

Nurse - But...

D - IT'S BALD!!

All - O_O

Q - You know... Mine too...

D - Look at Wufei's and Heero's!!

T - Well... Heero's baby has a few hairs here and there, right.

H - Wufei's product is a tuft.

W - _Chokes>_

Q - Maybe a ponytail...?

W - _Boils>_ NATAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! Gimme Justice!!

Q - Smirks> I made you blow up Nataku! Maybe you wanna call Sally for help?

W - ... ...

Treize - Wheeeeee!! Kawai kawai kawaiiiii!!! _Makes face>_ Say hello! Say hello baby!

All - O_O No...

Treize - My lil' boy is gonna conquer earth! My lil' boy is gonna atomize Chang's tuft! Heeee, baby?

Z - You wish... Billiardo will kick your son's ass.

D - Billiardo??

Q - _Sweeeeeeeet smile>_ Billy?

Z - _Glares>_ BILLIARDO.

H - Diapers. Code. Explanation.

T - _Makes unnamable faces>_...

W - Yeah... Yuy's right. What's written on his diapers?

Q - W...

D - F!

W, D & Q - WF?   


D - World Wrestling Federation?

W - World Wild Found?

Z - .... -_-; White FANG!!   


A nurse comes in...   


Nurse - Attention, attention everybody!

All - _Blink> ..._

Trowa _- Makes faces, babbles in baby language> ..._ Pouilli pouilli pouilli!(2)

Nurse - _Takes her notepad>_ Ahem. The baby with black diapers?

D - It's not mine.

Nurse - Anyway. Room 189.

D - _Runs away>_ Wheeeeaaaah! Hildie! I'm coming!

Nurse - The one with... Ohmygawd! Does anybody have tweezers or something?!

Q - _Lower lips trembles>_ I will make sure that you are fired, homeless and never to be employed again for the rest of your miserable existence.

Nurse - O.o; Room 193. Good day, Mister.

Q - _Pulls out his pocket scimitars>_ See this??

Nurse - Pheeew. Ahem. Wh... Why is that baby naked? And WHY IS HE LYING ON THE FLOOR?? Don't we have a cradle and diapers for him??

H - _Puts a living tarentula two feets away from the baby>_ He's beginning his training.

Baby - _Squishes the spider with his bare hands.>_ Mission : Completed.

Nurse - _Fans herself>_ Oh... My... Room 191.

H - Mission : Accepted. _Jumps out the window to reach the room by climbing down the building>___

Nurse - Okay. There's a panda in this cradle. I don't even wanna know. Room 192. Next, please.

W - _Lava oozes out his ears and nostrils, his head fumes> _A... A... A p... AAAARRRRGGHHHHH!!! _Runs away, bawling, kicking an innocent patient_>

N - At long last! Aaaaww! Isn't he cute with those lil' pink diapers! Oh baby likes roses! You like roses my little angel! _Babbles, show him to every single person who dares crossing her path_>

Baby - Smirks> ...

Treize - Give him his glasses.

Baby - _Plays with the glasses, his smirk turns into a snarl> ..._

Nurse - OooOOOooooohhh!! You're a cutie cutie lil'...

Baby - _Burps on the nurse's dress_> MWUUUAAHAHAHAH!!!

Nurse - ... -_-; 188. Leave. NOW.

Treize - I bid thee goodbye.

Nurse - ;_; I know I'm gonna hate this. The baby with the fur diapers? Who...

T - _Hands the nurse a piece of paper_> ... **Daily words quota exceeds. The lion tammer is mine.**

Nurse - I need holidays. Room 186. And... NO knives in this hospital. Please...

Z - Where do I go?

N - You're the father of...?

Z - Little Billiardo Merquise.

Nurse - Billy?

Z - BILLIARDO.   
  
  
  


FINI!

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
(1) and (2) Stupidest french words of "Baby talk" I know. That and also "Gouzi gouzi"... -_-;;;   
  
  


What did you think about it?

Moleman - It's a nightmare.

Gboyz - We need to chat.

Lg - Read and... Rewieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwww!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
